spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lan Sevja Aviv
Lan Sevja Aviv was born on Korean Earth in 3575 in a normal, innocent family. She was a regular Teroare girl for only six years when she was kidnapped by the Korean government and biologically, physically, and mentally transformed into a supersoldier. Now sixteen years old, she resides on New Exford. Perhaps one of the greatest hand-to-hand combatants alive, it is rather surprising that Lan works as a mechanic for R'egional '''A'treus Ser'v'''ice and '''En'gineering Corporation, or RAVEN Corps. RAVEN Corps are known throughout the galaxy as a very trusted and efficient corporation, though very expensive. They commonly outfit ships with heavy weaponry, repair damaged vessels, or create ships from scratch. They'll even construct any form of weaponry. Lan is the highest ranking engineer working for RAVEN, with a high hourly income of Ϡ65. That, combined with a 20 hour workday and 7-day workweek, earns her Ϡ473,200 a year. But she'll work for whoever pays the most. Lan has two separate jobs. She mainly works for RAVEN Corps, but she occasionally goes on ventures to get more money, in the form of bounty hunting and other "Underground" operations. She'll assassinate or sabotage anyone or anything she's paid to do. Lan is moderately famed in the Underground, much to her dislike of the publicity. Lan's moderately high payment and occasional bounty hunting results in her being exceedingly rich. She doesn't spend very much money, though. Having worked for RAVEN for four years, she has accumulated $1,892,800 from them, not including bounty hunting rewards. She has hardly spent any of it, using money only to buy a moderately sized house, two high-performance cars, and a rarely used single-seater Dynamix Aero. Her most-used vehicle, a dark blue FANG Challenger, is a sleek and fast RAVENtech sports car modified with a faster engine, smoother tires, lighter wheels, and a supahfly spoiler to make sure it doesn't fly off the road. While a regular Challenger accelerates from 0-60 in 5.0 seconds, hers accelerates to sixty in a mere 4 seconds. Her second vehicle is a less used FANG Safira. This vehicle has faster acceleration and greater top speed than the Challenger, and even has a surround sound system, but it's also a luxury car and people just love to steal luxury cars, or key them out of jealousy. This vehicle is normally used when she needs to travel to a faraway Exfordian city because of its ultrahigh speeds when she just doesn't feel like flying (which is pretty much always), but sometimes it's just driven to make her feel awesomer than you. She used to be a "Tier 1 Criminal" because she infiltrated UWUC headquarters in 3586 and stole extremely classified data, though this charge was deleted in exchange for RAVEN's help against the Evoknights. She is known to despise the human race, and shows intimidating hostility to every human she meets, except for Sam O'Neil and Chester Comunale. She's not mean to Chester simply because they've gone through very similar crap during childhood, whereas O'Neil has simply earned her respect. She has no knowledge that he used to be her enemy back on Earth. Lan currently lives in Northwest Atreus City on New Exford with her little brother, Nikolai Aviv, his companion, a Feline Ilet-based-AI named Praesidio Fraude, in a two-story Queenslander-style home built in 3588. She put "Niko" in grade school immediately after taking him off Gertragia, and only allowed him to keep Praesidio because Nikolai more often than not would arrive back at home alone (and stay alone for hours) if it weren't for the AI. Appearance Lan stands at exactly 5'6". Her looks are very deceiving. Though she looks relatively weak and slender, she's actually very strong and mean. Sometimes, she may even look like a nervous wreck when she's just fine. Her eyes are a troubled grayish, and she has a glare that could pierce the toughest armor. Almost no one has ever seen her make a happy smile, and for those who have, the smile is usually gone so quickly the seer is left unsure if it really happened. Lan's laugh is even rarer. She can often be seen wearing black, in remembrance of all her friends that died. Her solid black hair is always worn down, though some say it could get in the way during her RAVEN work. She could easily be mistaken for a human, except for her eyes, which appear almost black unless looked at close to a light, in which their color flucuates between blue and violet. Lan also has a tattoo on her shoulder, though this is almost always covered. It depicts her UEF registration number, much like the number given to prisoners of the Holocaust. Ironically, Lan's registration number is 082, mythologically meaning "The Survivor". Strangely, one of the last surviving UEF supersoldiers, and one of Lan's most trusted friends, had the number 666. Personality Lan can be truly sincere one second and very fierce the next. She prefers to be a lone wolf, and doesn't take kindly to disrespect...or anything, for that matter. Lan is very solitary, and will most likely never open up to anybody. She never shows any forms of feelings to others around her, instead preferring to bottle up her emotions inside. Though from the outside she might seem strict, rigid, and hateful, Lan is not as cold and distant as she may seem at first. Those close to her know that there is more to her than her extremely acerbic attitude. She was permanently and scientifically altered into a killing machine, and although she has come to accept this, she hates most humans and organizations like UWUC. Her negativity can be overwhelming on some days. "Love" is one of the few things unknown to Lan; she's never been even slightly fond to anyone ever since the forced halt of Operation Tharkad. She feels disappointed about her life, thinking it's empty and useless. Lan envies those in love, those who can be careless, and live life happily. It's impossible for Lan, and this is partially why she's so cold to everyone. It is extremely hard to earn her trust and extremely easy to lose it. Trying to control Lan is suicide. She won't just be a handful, she'll put the controller in danger. She is one of the most independent people anyone will ever meet. Because of her past, the one thing she hates the most in the universe is traitors and liars. She hates them even more than UWUC. And yet, Lan herself can be very manipulative to get what she wants. Lan's scientific augmentation gave her super strength and speed...but came at a price. She very often has a headache, and this just worsens her already negative mood. History Being a Terran, Lan was actually born on Earth in the Korean Republic instead of on Kiruna or New Exford like regular Teroare. Unfortunately, the Korean government agreed to join an organization with Austrailia and America to form the UEF, or United Earth Federation. Their objective: Control. The UEF started Operation Tharkad, which ended up changing Lan's and 999 other children's lives forever. Lan and the other children were kidnapped at the age of six and forced into a military training facility. There, the plan was that the children would be created into supersoldiers by going through constant and intensely challenging training for no less than twenty years. Hundreds of the children died, until it was clear who was the best of the best, and who could be used in the later stage of Operation Aurora. The children were trained intellectually for most of the early years, before being put into physical training. They were trained for expert use of hand-to-hand combat, ranged weaponry from throwing knives to sniper rifles, piloting air vehicles and mechs, and trained for extreme endurance. They were trained to cross snowy mountains without any supplies and scale canyon walls while wearing deadweights. Their strength, speed, and agility was enhanced incredibly by the use of surgery, where the children were implanted and augmented with stronger and tougher muscles. Their bones were also hardened via surgery. The result were pure supersoldiers, with the side effect at a death toll of 624 children. But Operation Aurora never came. When Earth was invaded, the UEF sent every soldier it had into action. Unfortunately, the UEF's 372 soldiers (four were KIA between the time training ended and the Evoknights invaded) were spread all across the entire world, and thus couldn't effectively function as one unit. It took only eight mere days before the UEF was annihilated, all because they performed aggressive actions when every country on the planet was performing defensive. The brash moves ended with the deaths of almost every supersoldier. Only four companies completed their offensive objectives, Kilo Company, Alpha Company, Okford Company, and Bravo Company. And they completed their mission with extreme loss of life. By day nine of the invasion, Kilo Company was down to four soldiers, Bravo had two, and Alpha Company had been reduced to a single man. The survivors of Kilo Company, being Lan Aviv, Tzigane Roark, Jake Burns, and Mhhark Wess, was stuck in North Ukraine. Bravo Company, which included Chester Comunale, was stuck in central United States. Oxford faced minimal resistance, as it was stationed in Antarctica. And Alpha... well, he was in Madagascar. Thankfully, Kilo and Alpha could communicate with each other, and they both decided that Earth was done for. The best place to be was simply not on the entire planet, but up in the stars, where maybe they could flee and survive on some other planet. Kilo and Alpha were so desperate, they actually decided to try it out. By now they also presumed every other company had been annihilated, as well as the American, Ukrainian, and Russian armies. Mostly, they were right. Needless to say, one man could not possibly get off Madagascar, make it to the closest spaceport (in present-day Egypt), prep a space shuttle, and fly it off the planet. Alpha was eliminated hours after the agreement. Kilo on the other hand only took one loss, Mhhark Wess, although Burns was severaly wounded. Now that Kilo was in space, they were capable of communicating with three ships that belonged to Oxford Company. But because of Evo space forces, which reacted to the shuttle launches incredibly quickly, none were able to regroup. They were forced to go in four different directions, and each and every one was hunted down and destroyed one by one. Kilo Company's ship, however, was only heavily damaged and not destroyed as the Evo's believed. The ship had taken a direct hit to the port deck by a ball of plasma, killing Tzigane instantly. But just before impact, the trio were able to put on spacesuits, ready to eject from the ship. The ball of plasma knocked the ship completely out of control, and it eventually slammed into a large asteroid. Burns, who was piloting the shuttle, was killed instantly as he slammed into the steering gear so hard his spine broke. Lan herself was impaled on a control panel, but she and her suit managed to survive. Lan then took Burns' oxygen tank for herself, knowing he wouldn't need it. Then, she waited in the cold dead hulk of the UEF ship, watching the golden Evoknight ships blast out of sight. Lan floated helplessly for what seemed like hours when she decided it was time to take the chance of sending a distress signal. All she could do was hope the Evoknights wouldn't sense it. Lan stayed in her dark ship for two days before her rescue ship arrived. She was precariously low on oxygen, and when she was rescued, she was found unconscious but alive. She was taken to Sigma and then abandoned by her rescuers, who did the deed hoping for money in return. For the first time in her life, Lan was completely lost and unsure what to do. Everyone she had ever known was dead. She didn't have any money, and was thus considered nothing in society. She became very solitary at this point in her life. She also had lifelong questions that demanded answers. Lan travelled to Xychus City and then to the UWUC building, where she hoped they would have some UEF or Operation Tharkad information. All she knew was names, she didn't know what they were for or why they had been put into action. She didn't know what she and her dead friends were supposed to become out of Operation Tharkad, she could only assume it was what the UEF told her: Peacekeeping. After negogiations with UWUC officers failed to get any information, Lan infiltrated their headquarters by climbing sixty stories and removing a window pane. She probed a computer for information and quickly found what she was looking for. Lan discovered that, had training been completed, she would help dominate Earth in the name of the UEF. She was a weapon, not a person. And even more, all the people she had killed during training excercises were peacekeepers, innocent civilians, and Eurasian/American/Aussie soldiers. Lan, dismayed that her life has been a lie and that she's murderer, fled the UWUC facility and tried to flee her memories...but we all can guess that didn't work out. Lan, feeling alone and betrayed, snuck onto a cargo ship to get away from Sigma and UWUC. The cargo ship led her to New Exford, where she currently resides. She owns a small home and pays for it by working in a ship repair facility, as well as taking up mercenary work. What she also learned from the stolen UWUC documents were many things that had to do with her family's life. Her mother worked at a school and her father worked at an oil company. Nothing major. But what really stood out was that she had a big sister and little brother, neither of which had documented names. Back on Earth, Lan and the rest of Kilo Company mainly worked throughout Europe, but occasionally conducted operations in the Middle East, North Asia, West Asia, and North America. Kilo Company was sometimes split up for long periods of time, as were all the companies. But Lan most commonly operated in Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Uzbekistan, Ukraine, Russia, Austria, Germany, France, and especially Kazakhstan, though she did take occasional trips to Libya, the Middle East, and the United States. She was never really around Bravo Company, as they were mainly stationed in North America and the Pacific Ocean. The only time the two companies were close together was during training in Norway. Activity Once news got out about the Evoknights invading Sigma, many factions, including RAVEN Corps, tightened their defenses. But it soon became clear that the complete Evoknight force was concentrated around Sigma. The Varsian military desperately wanted factions to team up with them and the Galaxiors to help rid Sigma of the foreigners. At that time, the Varsian military and the Galaxiors had no chance. Lan, long ago appointed commander or RAVEN's foreign operation CEO, stayed out of it. Even though the Manufacturing Triad Agreement couldn't exist without Sigma, she hoped Varsia could get enough firepower to ward off the Evoknights. Albion, Roche, and Winton all agreed to help the Varsian Military, and soon the Exfordian Defense Initiative and the ONA joined to create and finalize the allies, who became known as the Jexian Entente. Many entente leaders thought they could fight the Evoknights; many others thought not. Lan, however, knew the Entente would be obliterated. Not only did they lack sufficient firepower, but their main tactic was wrong. All wrong. Lan relectantly decided to fix this. She reported this to the entente, and told them that if RAVEN deployed forces, there would be just enough firepower to rid Sigma of Evoknights and destroy them forever. But, she also said, RAVEN would not join unless UWUC would agree to clear her and many other RAVEN personnel's criminal record. Initially, the entente refused. They thought the could destroy the Evoknights without RAVEN's help, but after recon came back about Sigma, they were clearly mistaken. Lan showed the entente her personal ship, The Revenant, and the rest of her highly capable fleet. Finally, the entente accepted, and the factions were ready to initiate total war. At a meeting, Lan unveiled her plan; the Entente had earlier decided to go on a killing spree of Evoknights. But as said earlier, Lan knew that wouldn't work. She instead relayed about plans she had seen so many years before, the whole reason she had a criminal record in the first place. Sigma had a secret control panel in UWUC's headquarters that could launch several million nuclear warheads around the planet, capable of impacting the ground or a ship around the planet. That was the key to winning, Lan said. Otherwise, they were doomed. All the leaders eventually decided to put their trust in this plan. After the successful assault on UWUC Central and the death of everyone who went with her, excluding two soldiers and two humans, the Evoknight defense literally broke apart, and she was able to flee the planet approximately ten minutes before it imploded. She stayed on Station 2 for seven days, then retreated back into the shadows of mercenary life. She wasn't heard of until a while later, a few days after she assassinated Prince Naito in a small home, singlehandedly sending waves of pure rage throughout a third of the entire Gert population, who naturally accused the Loyalists of killing the prince they had been fighting for for years on end. Hate List Nothing to explain here. This is the HUGE list of things Lan hates. *UWUC *Jairus *Any other Teroare that has anything to do with UWUC *Lenina *Game *Loki *Lucas *Samson *Kenji *Jinx *Cheryl *Ebony *FNGs *Experienced people that still act like FNGs *Old cranky people *Hypocrites *Protokin *Dorks *Neon Star *Neon's posse *Lobo *Ronny *Lida *Dumbasses *Cautious people *Impulsive people *Smug rich people *So-called Psychics *Telemarketers *Door-to-door salesmen *Nerds *All psychiatrists and sociologists *Excessively fat people *Stupidiots *Dipshidiots *Chester's previous employer (just cause) *Fully-democratic governments *Weavon *Gertragia *Sigma *Tortuga *Station 2 *Explorers *Ian *Len *Mike Mause *Todd *Trisom *Procrastinators *James Woods *Chalkboards *Skipping a meal *People who think lacrosse is cool *Most television shows *People who incorrectly think they just did something clever *Etrius O'Neil *Pacifists *Construction at 2 AM *Tasers *Maids *Yellow *The media *Hard decisions *Intricate mathematics *Magicians *Food that takes a while to cook *Unskilled rappers *Hobos *Anybody with a scraggly beard *Liars *Scientists and mathmeticians who make complex theories that are uncomfirmable until centuries later *Cowards *Notices that aren't worth noticing *Ignant ppl *Loud machinery *Weapons of Mass Destruction *Your face *Long legal documents *A great many car dealers *A great many insurance companies *Men with girly voices *Posvya *Insects *North Exford *South Exford *Sokin *Emos *Traditional pencils *Swimming *And people who believe in ghosts Weapons and Abilities Currently, there is almost no one alive that knows about the UEF and what they did. Lan keeps her weapons, skills, and abilities hidden, trying to act normal and live a regular lifestyle. However, when alone, she will sometimes train herself, further sharpening her already legendary skills. She is already an expert at piloting and repairing every sort of vehicle ever made, though she doesn't own any herself. Lan is also an expert at several forms hand-to-hand combat, blade combat, and gun combat. To finish off her supersoldier skills, she's also an explosives expert. Her weapons are all stored in her house, in hidden and unexpected places. Being a supersoldier, she was trained to do everything. She was taught how to pilot every form of land, air, sea, and space vehicle, how to aim every form of weapon, and how to analyze battlefields and create plans to complete whatever objective she may have. She puts her orders above her own life in most cases. She's best on the battlefield when on foot because of her physical abilities. But she's still very lethal in a mech or other land vehicle, and can be considered an ace in a jet. Her area of least experience resides in steering large naval vessels, whether they be in the water or in space. The average American has an IQ of 98, while Lan has an IQ of 140 (Genius being rated as 144). Her intelligence is very advanced in math, physics, science, etc. But most of her knowledge is based around military operations, history, and tactics, and how not to have historic disasters repeat themselves... or, in times of war, to force opposing commanders to make disastrous mistakes. Although she is incredibly skilled as a jet pilot, and has one of the highest killstreaks of the aces, RAVEN Corps is very stingy when it comes to letting her fly a plane into combat. The reason is that when she runs out of ammunition, she literally flies the plane into something kamikaze style to continue the fight on the ground, instead of returning to base and getting more ammo like normal, rational people. RAVEN planes are very sophisticated, very advanced; and when they lose one, it costs a lot of money to replace. So when you see Lan fly away in a plane, chances are you won't see that plane come back. From analyzed UEF documents, it is confirmed that Lan has her arms and legs augmented (though you could easily tell that by just watching her in action) as well as toughned shoulders and kneecaps. Her skull is also toughened and implanted with shock absorbers within her skull to resist forces that would normally knock someone out cold. Unfortunately, the documents failed to reveal whether or not she has actual brain augmentations, or anything else she may have hidden under her sleeves. Many UEF documents were captured several years ago and stored on the UWUC database, and anyone with the ability to hack into the database could have potentially found the files about her military life. Of course, the original documents are now gone what with UWUC's destruction. There are copies of them on Lan's locked computer, though, so if you want an interesting story to read, just hack it. The password's rm836aen725stb947dwv614fyc058g. Two letters, three numbers, three letters, three numbers, three letters, three numbers, three letters, three numbers, three letters, three numbers, one letter. Durhur. When she first found RAVEN Corps and tried out for a job, the list of pros and cons RAVEN created didn't look good for her. Sure she was amazingly fit, very intelligent in history, mathematics, and science, was skilled in general piloting and driving, and was skilled with almost every weapon, ranged or otherwise, but Lan had lots of cons. For one, she was and still is a blunt meanie head. But she also undermined all authority, was easily angered, would injure her comrades without blinking an eye (nowadays she hits new recruits with bricks if they do something wrong), often didn't follow orders and made up her own, was always suspicious of everybody, and the list went on and on. She's changed a little, though... now she undermines only some authority. Lan has gone above and beyond the mastery of martial arts by studying many forms of fighting from different cultures and races. But it's mostly because of her near supernatural abilities. She doesn't go by any book and as essentially created her own style of martial arts to fully utilize her augmented power. But the one thing she's best at is not fighting; in fact, it's the complete opposite: stealth. What she can't fight, she can usually sneak past. Hell, she could sneak up on a cat. Stealth operations are what her UEF "career" was centered around. She's also capable of standing motionless for hours on end if necessary, though this is always inhibited by impatience. She has killed a great many with tornado kicks, and her signature move is considered her dragon kick. To perform a dragon kick, one basically flyingkicks the opponent in the upper chest with the left foot, forcing the air out of their lungs, then uses friction to do a 360 spin and kick the opponent in the side of the head with the right foot. Lan's dragon kick is often an instant knockout, but when she's angry, she'll use her right foot to strike her opponent in the jaw. Depending on the species, this may cause teeth to be kicked right off the jaw. Needless to say, that would be unimaginably painful and bloody. Lan's combat style is mostly dependent on her feet. She uses kicks much more often than punches, and a psychological effect from using her feet so much is that she becomes alert and defensive when she doesn't have solid ground beneath her (i.e. while swimming, or on boats in choppy waters that make balance unpredictable). '''Performance Throughout her combative career Lan has earned no less than thirteen medals (twelve of which she perceives as prestigious). One of them she earned mid-3591 when the Evoknights were annihilated; this was the Entente Campaign Medal, which was given out to the majority of soldiers who participated in the war against the Evoknights at any given time, and was also given to every human. Since it's so widespread, it's not very prestigious compared to her other medals, including the Medical Proficiency Medal, earned by performing a number of medical operations while in combat, the Anti-Armor Medal for annihilating HTU tanks with nothing more than a frag grenade on multiple occasions, the Offensive Strike Medal for participating in a major strike against an enemy (in Lan's case, against the Evos by being part of the strike team that attacked UWUC Central. Alice, Game, Chester, and a couple soldiers also recieved the medal for this), the Commanding Proficiency Medal for being the leader of a mission that despite all odds turned out successful (UWUC Central), the Meritorious Defense Medal for never backing down, the Engineer Proficiency Medal for being a skilled engineer, the RAVEN Combat Efficiency Medal for overcoming a force superior in both numbers and firepower (once again UWUC Central), a duo of Marksmanship Medals, a Melee Proficiency Medal, and the Brinkmanship Medal for always going through with things right up to the end no matter how dangerous or costly. All twelve of these have been awarded to her from 3588-3594, the most recent being the Anti-Armor Medal. The thirteenth medal, the Red Star, was awarded to her on Earth by the UEF, as were about two-thirds of their supersoldiers. Whenever required to wear formal military dress, Lan displays only three; her Brinkmanship Medal, Commanding Proficiency Medal, and Offensive Strike Medal. 'Abilities' Lan can jump vertically, without a running start, an incredible 200 centimeters (the average NBA player can only jump 70 with a running start). That's literally twelve feet, and an ability Lan's proud of. The average reaction time for a human is 215 milliseconds; Lan's is a mere 74 milliseconds (fastest human reaction time recorded is 171). Average Teroare can run a 100 meter dash in about 17 seconds; Lan not only has extreme endurance capabilities, but can run the dash in 4.98 seconds (human record being 9.58). This calculates to Lan being able to run 44.7 mph (average human can run 11.2 mph). To be even more shocking, Lan can lift triple that of the average adult Terran male. She's able to lift objects of about 360 pounds at any given moment. If she tries her confident best, she's been shown to be able to life 450 pounds. And that's standing up. No one really knows how much she can bench, and anyone who thinks about that is too afraid to ask. Above all, the most damaging and scariest thing are her punches and kicks. The hardest recorded human has punched with a power of 3000 PSI. Lan is fully trained to use use momentum to strengthen her already powerful pawnches(such as swiveling on her heel) and hit with the strength of 4500 PSI. Her bones, muscles, and even her skin was hardened enough to fight almost anything in hand-to-hand combat and provide more resistance to energy and bullet wounds. Her blood vessels also have huge increase in stem cells and nanites, greatly boosting her healing and recovery rate. It has been noted that Lan's abilities are very similar to Alice Ryder's power. They do have some distinct similarities, but they do also have their differences. Although Alice is stronger and has a much faster movement speed, Lan has a faster reaction speed and a higher intelligence, is lighter (which has advantages and disadvantages), and is more skilled,. She is also physically a bit weaker than Chester, though is faster and much more flexible. To compare Lan and Sam O'Neil really doesn't work like it does with Chester and Alice. Simply put, Lan is faster, stronger, meaner, more aggressive, and highly instinctive, allowing her to easily kill O'Neil if he gets to close. But O'Neil is far more intelligent, is a better tactician, has better accuracy when it comes to guns, can react faster than Lan, isn't as brash, and is simply better at handling ranged weapons in general, allowing him to easily kill Lan at any distance, depending on the weapon. 'Blades' Lan owns several types of knives; some specialized for stabbing, some for slashing, and all for killing. She also owns swords, for longer range strikes. To make matters worse, every single knife has a diamond-dust edge. Kavar Tanto Combat Knife- The Kavar is a knife specialized for killing with a single stab. It's very tough, and is also good at slashing, though a single-strike-stab is its optimal use. Lan owns many of these (in case she needs to throw them) and dual wields them in combat. Bowie Knife- Lan most often uses Bowie Trail Point-type knives. These have their shape specifically for killing via slashes. Another good way to kill with it is a moderately powerful stab, and then a vicious tear. The Trail Points are aren't as thick and thus aren't as strong as Kavars. Lan will always dual wield these as well. Her knife mastery is with the Trail Points, and she almost always has them with her. Lan owns a ton of these, and will often throw them (usually straight through someone's skull). Spiked Kunai- A knife Lan only uses for throwing purposes. These knives are also extremely strong, and a broken Kunai is quite a rarity. These knives are best used in a single powerful stab. Due to the Kunai's unique feature of having a ring on the opposite end of the blade, Lan is capable of tying small proximity bombs to the rings, making a good throw literally blast someone's head off their shoulders. Or their torso from atop their legs. Caesi Push Knife- Lan is extremely deadly with Caesi Push Knives, They are held with the hand curled into a fist around the jet black handle, making the Caesi similar to a bayonet, except for a punch. Lan can sometimes punch at blinding speeds, and with a Caesi equipped, the enemy cannot afford to be hit by a single punch. Lan can easily slice, stab, or simply deck anyone she's facing with Caesi, and she's very highly trained with them. The only drawback is that these can't be thrown, have little range, and to be held, the user's hand must be curled into a fist. She sometimes dual wield these, but will most often hold one with her left hand and a different knife in her right. Or vice versa. Tonfa Blades- Mostly only for defensive measures, Lan owns two Tonfa-style blades. She's an expert with these in combat, and can easily defelct bolts of energy if the hit the blades, which have a spehshul reflective coating. They are held with the back of the blades touching the forearm, with the small spikes extending out in front. 'Guns' Her supersoldier career required her to be the best of the best in gun warfare. Let's just say...she succeeded. She has a huge inventory of weaponry, as if about to wage war against all of UWUC by herself. She has literally several metric tons of weaponry and ammunition, all ready to be used at a moment's notice. She uses everything from Armalis to HAMRRs, Krakkens to Ravagers, Frags to Sunbursts. Category:Characters Category:Aliens